clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:DerDunkleYoshi/Gängige Angriffsstrategien kurz erläutert - Teil III: Strategien der Fortgeschrittenen
center|700px|link= Lange ist es her, doch heute gibt es wieder eine Ausgabe von "Gängige Angriffsstrategien kurz erläutert" von eurem alten Onkel Yoshi: Heute geht es um fünf Boden-basierte Strategien, die man erst im späteren Spielverlauf erlernt und anwendet. Schweinereiter Schonmal eine Armee kräftig aussehender Männer auf Wildschweinen reiten und über Mauern springen sehen? In Clash of Clans zumindest schon eher: Eine solche Armee, die fast nur auf Schweinereitern basiert, kann ohne ein Problem mit den Mauern zu haben von Verteidigung zu Verteidigung laufen und diese zerstören. Klingt mächtig und simpel zu handhaben, wenn sie so problemlos zu den Verteidigungen laufen, die man ja weghaben möchte. Ganz so einfach ist es nicht. Wenn ihr eure Armee von Schweinen auf einer oder vielleicht auch zwei Seiten setzt, solltet ihr gewisse Dinge beachten: thumb|300px|Massenweise Schweinereiter überrennen schnell das Dorf. Der Heilzauber ist ihr bester Freund. Das Zauberrepertoire sollte fast ausschließlich mit Heilzaubern aufwarten, damit einzelne (Riesen-)Bomben und Gebäude, die Flächenschaden verursachen, den vielen Schweinereitern nicht schnell den Garaus machen. Die Gefahr dabei ist groß, denn die Schweine gehen gerne schnell auf engstem Raum auf Trüffeljagd. Am besten setzt ihr sie da, wo ihr eine Riesenbombe vermutet oder wo ein Magierturm wartet: Im Idealfall macht ihnen das entsprechende Hindernis nichts aus, und sie werden zu vollen Lebenspunkten erfrischt. Stichwort Riesenbomben: Sie verursachen 1,5-fachen Schaden gegen Schweinereiter. Wenn zwei von ihnen nebeneinanderliegen und explodieren, ist jede Schweinereiterarmee einfach weg. Ein Bumm-Bumm an der falschen Stelle, und fast eure ganze Armee könnte drauf sein. Da hilft auch kein Heilzauber mehr, man kann schließlich auch Leichen keine Antibiotika mehr verschreiben. Das heißt, die Dörfer, die ihr mit einer Schweinereiter-Armee angreift, sollte am besten keine sogenannten "Doppelriesenbomben" aufweisen. Seid für einzelne Riesenbomben trotzdem stets bereit, einen Heilzauber zu platzieren. Jedes Schwein, das von einer Bombe zur Sau gemacht wird, ist später ein Hammer weniger beim Aufräumen. Stichwort Aufräumen: Schweinereiter gehen nur auf Verteidigungen, daher lassen sie im Kampf alles andere stehen und liegen. Wie klingt ein 1*-Angriff mit 99%? Damit ihr sowas, was vielleicht öfter vorkommt als gedacht, vermeidet, solltet ihr nicht nur Schweine mitnehmen, sondern auch einige Truppen, die vor Angriffskraft nur so strotzen. Gute Kandidaten sind da beispielsweise Magier. Die Schweine haben eh alle Verteidigungen umgerannt, die Aufräumtruppen brauchen also keinen Schild. Nicht nur andere Gebäude werden von den Schweinen ignoriert. Im Krieg hat jede Clanburg Clanburgtruppen. Damit ein feindlicher Drache o. Ä. aus eurer Armee keinen Räucher-Schinken macht, solltet ihr die Clanburg auf jeden Fall vorher locken und beseitigen! Stellt auch hier genügend Truppen bereit. Es sei denn ihr mögt frischen Speck. Gohog Ja, die Riesenbomben. Soviele Dörfer haben doppelte Riesenbomben. Die Strategie Schweinereiter würde da nur in einer Sauerei enden. Was also tun? Diese doppelte Riesenbomben, wenn die nur weg wären... thumb|left|300px|Riesenbomben, Clanburg und Helden bedrohen deine Schweine? Schicke erst ein Killsquad vor! Dann mach sie weg! Bevor du mit einer Armee voller Schweinereiter zuschlägst, kannst du einen Teil des Wohnraums dafür aufwenden, mit Schutztruppen wie Golems, unterstützt von Schadensmachern wie Magiern oder anderen Truppen erstmal möglichst viel für Schweine schreckliche Gefahren zu beseitigen. Mauerbrecher, vier Erdbeben oder ein Sprungzauber leiten deinen "Killsquad" in die feindliche Basis. Zu diesen Gefahren zählen beispielsweise die Doppelriesenbomben, die mit den Golems ausgelöst werden sollten. Aber auch die Clanburg kann so in Angriff genommen werden. Magier beispielsweise nehmen sie ins Versier, solange die Golems sie ablenken. Auch die Helden sind eine Gefahr für Schweine, da sie von ihnen ignoriert werden, sodass sie auch bevorzugt aus dem Spiel zu nehmen sind. Wenn du im Dorf also eine gute Gelegenheit siehst, mit ein paar Golems und Magiern deinen Schweinen ordentlich den Weg zu bereit, nichts wie ran an den Speck! Wenn dabei noch ein paar Sprungfallen unbeabsichtigt von den zu schweren Golems ausgelöst werden, umso besser. thumb|300px|Der Weg ist frei, für die Schweinerei! Dank des Golems und seinen Kollegen. Die Golems sollten in der Nähe der Mitte der Basis sein, damit die Verteidigungen um sie herum noch abgelenkt sind. Jetzt ist die beste Gelegenheit, mit deinen Schweinen eine Sauerei zu veranstalten, wenn die Gegenwehr sehr gering ist, weil die meisten Verteidigungen sich noch mit den Golems beschäftigen. Wenn ihr zulange wartet, geht dieser Vorteil verloren, zögert also nicht lange. Diese Variante setzt auch die Helden etwas effektiver ein mit den Golems ein, die bei der klassischen Schweinereiter-Strategie eher zu Aufräumtruppen verkommen. GoWi* Ihr sucht eine universelle Strategie? Eine, die viele Kombinationen erlaubt? Wo ihr im Mehrspielermodus sichere zwei Sterne bei gleich starken holt? Na, dann bist du hier genau richtig. Eben habe ich sie bereits bei Gohog herangeführt: Golems und Magier sind ein Traumpärchen: Der Golem ist sehr stark in der Verteidigung, aber schwach im Angriff, was durch Magier ausgeglichen wird, denn sie sind schwach in der Verteidigung, aber stark im Angriff. Ein paar Golems vor, Mauerbrecher für einen freien Weg und Magier dahinter. thumb|300px|left|Golems und Magier ergänzen sich sehr gut. Schadensmacher wie Pekka oder Walküre dazu, und fertig ist die universelle Angriffsstrategie. Dieser Grundansatz der sogenannten "Tanks" (eng. Panzer), die den Schaden auf sich ziehen und anfälligen Schadensmachern ihr Potenzial ausschöpfen zu lassen, erlaubt vielfältige Kombinationen. Ich werde auf ein paar Varianten kurz eingehen, aber der Ansatz lässt sich auf viele andere Truppenergänzungen übertragen. Golems und Magier bilden bei allen aber den Kern der Armeekomposition. Die bekannteste Variante dürfte GoWiPe sein. Die Pekkas selbst überleben länger, machen ordentlich Schaden, und können ihrerseits den Magiern noch als Tanks dienen. Wutzauber sind ideal, um den Schaden weiter zu steigern. Aufgrund der geringen Chance auf drei Sterne, weil Golems und Pekkas leicht in der Mitte verenden, und der hohen Lernkurve für Anfänger ist die Strategie bei erfahreneren Spielern verpönt, aber manchmal sind sichere zwei Sterne besser als risikobehaftete drei. thumb|300px|Walküren sind zurzeit eine sehr starke Ergänzung. Aber auch völlig anderes wie Ballons lässt sich hinzufügen. Zurzeit klauen aber Walküres wie in GoViWa den Pekkas den Job der Bodenbasierten Schadensmacher: Sie sind schneller, wendiger und irgendwie dazu auch noch stärker. Pekkas sind im Vergleich viel zu langsam, und brauchen bei Gebäuden aufgrund der langen Ausholzeit einfach viel zulange, um durch das Dorf in absehbarer Zeit durchzufegen. Walküren hingegen fegen durch die Dörfer durch, da sie direkt angreifen, anstatt lange zu warten. Ist die Zahl der Walküren hoch genug, zerstören sie das Gebäude bereits und können direkt weiterlaufen. Besonders effektiv ist das, wenn die Gebäude auch noch direkt nebeneinander stehen. Wusch! Als fege ein Tornado durch das Dorf. Derzeitig ist das eine sehr erfolgreiche Kombination, die im höhere Spiel häufig anzutreffen ist. Zurzeit sind die Walküren sogar so stark, dass sie in Massen verwendet werden können und im Vergleich zu Golems und Magier gerne den Großteil der Armee ausmachen. Rot ist die Farbe der Sieger. Strategien wie Goviwa können auf eine Gohog-ähnliche Weise um Schweinereiter ergänzt werden, um ein paar Außengebäude aufzuräumen. Ballons können in sehr ähnlicher Weise auch verwendet werden, da sie auch auf Verteidigungen gehen. Das ist besonders empfehlenswert, wenn die Luftabwehr bereits von der Hauptstreitmacht außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Wers mag, kann aber auf andere Truppen verzichten und einfach viele Golems und viele Magier nehmen, geht auch! Bowler Seit dem vorletzten Update sind Bowler sehr stark. Stark genug, um 3*-Angriffe auf Rh11 erheblich zu erleichtern. Vorgeschickt werden ein paar Schutztruppen wie Golems (so gut wie immer bei Rh10) oder auch Riesen (bei Rh11 aufgrund der Anfälligkeit der Golems gegenüber der Exklusivverteidigung der 11er) vorgeschickt, und massiv viele Bowler hinterher, sind schon die ersten zwei Mauerreihen schnell Geschichte. Als würde eine Lawine oder ein Erdrutsch hereinbrechen. thumb|left|300px|Bowler treffen bis zu zwei Gebäude gleichzeitig. Von Heilern unterstützt halten sie vielem stand, während sie alles dem Erdboden gleich machen. Hinter den Bowlern lassen sich Heiler gut platzieren. Die aufdopsende Steine der Bowler haben eine hohe Reichweite, sodass die Heiler kaum Angst vor der Luftabwehr haben müssen. Die Bowler hingegen müssen wegen den Heilern keine Angst vor Flächenschaden haben. Die Einzelzielverteidigungen werden mit der bloßen Masse der Bowler überrannt. Gefährlich könnten Multiinfernos sein sein, da sie die Heilwirkung aushebeln und den Bowlern kontinuierlich ihre nicht ganz so vielen Trefferpunkte abziehen. Am besten also die Fähigkeit des Wächters und/oder Frostzauber dabeihaben. Cool bleiben und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt das Geschehen einfrieren, ist eine gute Devise. Bei all der Stärke der Bowler darf nicht vergessen werden, dass sie keine Lufttruppen angreifen können: Haltet also irgendwas bereit, um mit der Clanburg fertig zu werden - ansonsten wird die Clanburg mit dir fertig, egal wie "OP" die Bowler zu sein scheinen. Vielleicht also doch noch einen Queen-Walk oder ein paar Magier dazunehmen, und ihr kommt mit einem blauen Auge davon, falls doch Lufttruppen in der Burg sind. Tunnelgräber Tunnelgräber sind Bodentruppen, die sich unter der Erde fortbewegen, und nur aufploppen, wenn sie gerade angreifen. Sie gehen auf alles, Mauern sind ihnen völlig egal. Dadurch teilen sie viel mit den Schweinereitern, die ja auch Mauern ignorieren, obwohl sie Bodentruppen sind. Ein großer Unterschied ist jedoch: Sie haben alles als bevorzugtes Ziel: Deswegen werden auch kaum Aufräumtruppen benötigt, und um Helden und Clanburgtruppen können sie sich selbst kümmern, sofern es Bodentruppen sind. Selbst Riesenbomben tun noch weh, sind aber hier weniger ein Abschreckungsfaktor. Tunnelgräber neigen aufgrund der mehr zu Verfügung stehenden Gebäuden auch etwas weniger zur Gruppenbildung wie Schweinereiter. Wie Termiten Holz verschlingen, sieht man Tunnelgräber nur kurz, bevor sie sich weiterfressen. thumb|300px|Tunnelgräber sind eine einfache Strategie, sie rasieren die Gebäude Reihe für Reihe weg - ungehindert der Mauern. Bei der Planung muss man weniger beachten, weil der weg der Tunnelgräber ohne störende Mauern klarer ist und weniger Schockmomente als bei Schweinereitern zu erwarten sind. Das macht die Strategie sicher. Unsicher, wie die Truppen bei einem bestimmten Mauernlayout laufen würden? Ist den Tunnelgräbern egal, die bohren sich durch die Basis so sicher wie ein Zahnarzt durch deine Zähne, und der Verteidiger muss ähnliche Schmerzen erleiden, wenn er wieder( zu sich )kommt. Angenehmer Nebeneffekt für farmende Angreifer: Das ist eine der wenigen Strategien, die sehr stark ist, aber völlig ohne Dunkles Elixier auskommt. Golems, Walküren, Bowler - die würden alle ohnehin schnell hinter den Tunnelgräbern zurückbleiben, würde man sie in kleinen Mengen hinzufügen. Du farmst Dunkles? Wer braucht schon Bohrer für Dunkles Elixier, wenn der Tunnelgräber graben lassen kann. Schlusswort Dies war der dritte Teil, der einige ein paar derzeitig häufig vorkommende Bodenstrategien kurz erläutert hat. Alles in allem dürften die meisten Bereiche abgedeckt sein. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es nicht noch mehr Strategien gibt. Auch wird es in Zukunft wohl andere Strategien geben, die sich durchsetzen werden. Würde euch ein weiterer Blog gefallen? Mein Ziel war es, die Angriffsstrategien, die man häufiger vorfindet, üersichtlicher aufzuführen als es die Seite Angriffsstrategien tut. Ich hoffe, mir ist das gelungen, und konnte euch mit meinen Zusammenfassungen erfreuen Eine Übersicht zu eher genutzten Strategien findet ihr auch hier. *Hier der Link zum ersten Teil: Gängige Angriffsstrategien kurz erläutert - Teil I: Strategien für jedermann *Hier der Link zum zweiten Teil: Gängige Angriffsstrategien kurz erläutert - Teil II: Strategien der Lüfte Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag